


"what's up bitches"

by featherlessbiiped



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, charlie Bradbury death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlessbiiped/pseuds/featherlessbiiped
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	"what's up bitches"

The motel door had been completely knocked open and the latch broken by the time the boys showed up. Their footsteps were heavy as they rushed into the room, guns cocked and aiming for the man who they knew wasn't there. Bloody footprints led to the bathroom, far too large to be Charlie’s. Sam rounded the corner to the bathroom, gasping at the horrific view that greeted him. 

“Oh god,” Sam managed to choke out, before covering his mouth and looking away.

“...Charlie..” Dean whispered, joining Sam at the door. 

The body lay in the bathtub, one leg slung over the rim, head leaning against the wall to the right. Charlie’s computer lay on the pale grass green sink, smashed beyond repair. Her phone lay on the toilet, the same god-awful color as the sink. A flash of lightning lit up the bathroom, making the pool of blood streaming down the side of the tub gleam. The clear green and red plaid shower curtains were pushed aside by the draped leg, forcing the harshness of the image into the boys’ vision. 

“What’s up bitches?” Charlie said, standing over the body, her knife drenched in the monster’s blood. 

Her gray clown shirt was soaked through, the hem ripped and trailing past her waist. The sleeves of her red flannel were unbuttoned and pushed up to her elbows. She had a splatter of blood on her cheek, but if she noticed, she gave no indication of caring. She gave the boys a small nervous smile, before dropping the knife and catching Dean in a hug as he ran at her. 

“Oh god, Charlie, we thought you were dead. I’m so sorry that you had to do this” Dean said, choking through his tears. He gently pushed her short hair away from her face, looking down at her as she gave him a sad smile. 

“You know that I am. I didn’t have to do it, I wanted to. I wanted to save you. It wasn’t Sammy’s fault. You need to stop blaming him, I did it to save you. Just promise me one thing, ok Dean? Promise me.. Promise me you’ll move on. You won't stop fighting. Fight for me. And never forget what I did to save you. If you stop fighting, my death will be in vain.” She whispered, her cold breath brushing against Dean’s neck and sending shivers down his spine. 

* * *

Dean woke with a start, his clothing and sheets soaked in sweat. His headphones were lying at his side, his music playing just loud enough to be heard but not enough to drown out the muffled sounds of his brother sobbing, rooms away and yet still audible. Dean’s eyes stung with his own tears that had long since dried. He reached out, and turned his lamp on, exposing the room to the harsh light. He rubbed his eyes, only making them sting more, and reached for the beer bottle on his nightstand. He brought it to his lips, only to find that it was empty. He threw it aside, barely noticing when it smashed against the brick wall. Sam’s sobbing had stopped, but Dean couldn’t tell if he had heard the bottle smash, or if he had simply cried himself to sleep. 

Dean pushed the sweat-soaked blankets aside, placing his feet on the cold stone floor. He pushed himself shakily to his feet, still drunk from the days before. He took a step and stumbled, catching himself on the wall, the rough bricks cutting the palms of his already bloody hands. He took a few more steps using the wall for guidance, before pushing away and stumbling to the door. He stepped on a piece of his shattered beer bottle but only slightly winced, the alcohol making his senses numb. He reached for the doorknob, the icy cold of the metal shocking him back to semi-consciousness. He stumbled, feeling the thick shards of glass digging into the ridge of his foot. He opened the door, stumbling away from the glass-covered floor. The piece of glass that had been digging into his foot caught on a tile, ripping out. Dean gasped, the pain jolting him fully awake. He took another step, leaning against the wall, his foot burning with pain. He dragged his foot behind him as he limped down the hall, and into the kitchen. He glanced back, the smear of blood on the floor sending vivid memories of Charlie through his head. The image of her lying in the bathtub burned into his head, making him fall to the ground. Tears started streaming down his face again, burning when they left his eyes. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the palms of his bloody hands, streaking his vision with red. 

He began crawling toward the fridge, seeking out freedom in the six-pack of beer he knew was still there. A loud rustling brought his eyes up, to see a shape standing in front of him. The figure kneeled and touched his hand to Dean’s forehead. Dean felt his wounds begin to heal, and the blood faded from his vision. Cas was kneeling in front of him, his coat pushed open and his tie undone. Dean pushed himself into a sitting position, before falling into Cas’s welcoming arms. The tears he had managed to stop started falling again, leaving marks on Cas’s pristine white shirt. 

“Shh… It’s ok. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear, wrapping his arms more tightly around him. 

“She’s gone Cas, and she’s never coming back. She did it for me, and I never got to say goodbye” Dean choked out, tears still streaming down his face. 

“She knows that you loved her. And she’s happy, she is in heaven now.” Cas said, his voice itself soothing Dean’s tears into slowing down. Dean looked up at Cas, his dark green eyes locking with Cas’s striking blue ones. 

“Sleep now. I won't let anything hurt you. I will watch over you” Cas said, pushing Dean’s damp hair away from his forehead. Dean settled down against Cas’s chest, his vision going dark as he drifted into unconsciousness. Cas bent down and placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead, wrapping his arms tighter around his shoulders. 

“I love you, Dean…” 


End file.
